In a conventional heel holder of this type, for example that disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 35 552, directing plates are attached to the sidewalls of the housing which is pivotal and movable longitudinally of the ski in the closed or skiing position and extend approximately parallel to the upper side of the ski, with which are associated guide plates which are secured to the upper ends of the braking mandrels. The guide plates rest on the underside of the directing plates in the skiing position, which causes the two braking mandrels to be in the retracted position. However, when the housing is swung into the released position, then the guide plates slide along the underside of the directing plates, whereby the braking mandrels are simultaneously swung into the braking position. If, however, only the front jaw is released and the ski boot leaves the upper side of the ski, then a spring moves the housing toward the tip of the ski. This causes the two directing plates to disengage from the guide plates, and the braking mandrels swing under the influence of the springs into the braking position.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the swinging of the two braking mandrels back into their retracted position presents difficulties since, when the housing is tilted up, the directing plates extend approximately normal to the guide surfaces. When the heel holder is not released, it is possible for the guide plates to sometimes rest on the upper side of the directing plates, which prevents a return of the braking mandrels to their retracted position.
A similar embodiment is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 32 736. A guide rail in this embodiment is attached to the housing of the heel holder on the inside or outside, into which guide rail extends the end of the ski brake. The ski brake is supported swingably in the base plate. If the ski boot is placed onto the ski, the ski brake is swung automatically from the braking position to the retracted position, and of course the housing returns from the released position to the skiing position. The guide rail can thereby be constructed in such a manner that the braking mandrels of the ski brake not only carry out a swivelling movement, but at the same time a tongslike movement so that they rest over the upper side of the ski.
This heel holder had the disadvantage that, during a release of the front jaw, the ski brake could not swing into the braking position, because it was prevented from doing so by the heel holder.
A goal of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional embodiments and to provide a heel holder of the abovementioned type in which, for the case in which the front jaw releases by itself, the ski brake swings reliably into the braking position and the heel holder opens at the same time. In this manner, the possibility for a stepping of the ski boot into the ski binding will also come to exist when the release occurs only by means of the front jaw.